


Christmas

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here, take this.” Sam said, holding out the package wrapped in newspaper towards his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

“Here, take this.” Sam said, holding out the package wrapped in newspaper towards his brother.   
Dean shook his head despite how much he wanted to reach out and take the present, he hasn’t had one that belonged to him in a very long time. “No, I can’t. That’s for dad.”  
“Dad lied to me,” Sam said, his eyes filled with a strange sort of relief and acceptance. He was still mad that his dad and brother had lied to him all these years but at least Dean was being truthful now.   
And he was mad at dad now, he didn’t want to give him the present and Dean deserved to have something, it was better than stuffing it into his backpack and forgetting about it.   
His brother deserved a present and he no matter how much he wished it wasn’t so, Sam really didn’t have anything better to give.   
“I want you to have it.” he said, all but pressing it into Deans hands.   
Dean licked his bottom lip, his eyes flickering from the present to Sam, a small hope filled look in his eyes that living immersed in the supernatural world and having to become a parent still hadn’t managed to extinguish.   
“You sure?” he asked, wanting to know that Sam wasn’t going to change his mind, that this present was really for him.   
Sam nodded. “I’m sure.” he said, his voice confident and young.   
Dean hesitated for a moment longer before he reached out with almost reverent fingers and took the small package into his hands, it was lighter than he thought it was and for a moment he was filled with a childish wonder of what could be inside.  
He all but ripped into the wrapping, not caring that the newspaper was being ripped into pieces and slid his fingers into the flaps and into the tape to try to open it faster, already knowing that no matter what was inside of it, he was going to love for the rest of his life because Sam, the most important person in the world to him, was giving it to him instead of their dad.   
Finally opened it all the way the paper fell apart and revealed a golden necklace on a black leather cord. Dean felt a smile tugging at his lips as he rolled it out and onto his palm.   
“Thank you Sam.” he said breathlessly, stroking his thumb over the golden head reverently, his nail following the curves and creases of it. “I love it.”  
With that he slid it on easily, feeling it settle heavily against his chest and smiled, loving the solid weight of it against him and smiling broadly at his brother.   
He reached out and took Sams hand in his, leaning over to kiss his brother on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Sammy.” he said in a low, loving voice.   
“Merry Christmas Dean.” Sam whispered back, gripping Deans hand tightly.   
—————————————————————————————–  
Dean was glancing over at the Christmas ‘tree’ in amusement, reaching out to flick at one of the air fresheners with a finger, feeling more than a little bit buzzed from the eggnog Sam had made.   
He was more than a little bit aware of Sams eyes on him, he could almost feel the eyes raking over him to the point that he was surprised he wasn’t being branded.   
“Dean,” Sam started to say.  
Dean shook his head. “Don’t.” he said, his voice slightly heavier than normal due to the eggnog. “Don’t.”  
Sam bit his lip and bowed his head, rolling the can of shaving cream in between his hands with lack of anything better to do.  
“Dean,” he started again despite his brothers protests. “We need to talk. About the…”  
“Sam.” Dean injected. “Its Christmas. It’s a time to enjoy the holiday and the drink and not talk about how I’m going to die in less than a year.”  
“You’re going to hell.” Sam barely managed to get out.   
Dean shrugged. “So I am.” he said, tipping back the rest of his beer and not looking at his brother.   
If he looked at Sam he was going to start crying and he needed to be strong, he needed to be strong for his little brother so that in turn Sammy could be strong enough to let go of him when the time came.  
Sam got up and walked over to him, he reached out and tipped Deans head back enough so that he could kiss him. Dean pretended not to feel the desperation in the kiss or how Sam was clinging to him almost as if with everything he had.   
When they finally broke apart the both of them were panting and looking at each other, each one with tears in their eyes that neither were willing to shed.  
“Merry Christmas Sammy.” Dean whispered to him.   
Sam tightened his grip on his brother. “Merry Christmas Dean.” he whispered back, trying not to start crying again.  
—————————————————————————————–  
Sam dragged himself towards his room, barely paying attention to the bunker around him as he walked. Finally reaching his room he fell gratefully onto the bed and closed his eyes.   
It had been madness at the grocery store today, it almost seemed like all of Lebanon had decided to come and go their shopping today. More than once he had to duck to avoid a flying handbag at his face or a can of soup being thrown at him.  
After spending only God knew how long in the store and then even longer in traffic to get back, alright he’ll admit it, back home he had sat in the car for a few minutes to try to gather the strength to take everything into the food storage.   
He had called for Dean to help him but when he didn’t hear his brother or see a sight of him he had assumed that Dean had left, maybe to town maybe somewhere else, he didn’t know, so he was alone in taking all of the groceries and putting them away.  
And it bothered him more than he thought it would that he didn’t know where his brother was. If he had the strength and didn’t have the knowledge that Dean could take of himself and the fact that he hadn’t gotten a text from him, he would’ve called him to find out.   
He was too tired now to do that, a nap sounded like the best possible thing he could do at the moment.   
He reached out and grabbed his pillow, dragging it over to him and snuggling to it gratefully. His hair fell slightly in front of his face and the sides and he bleakly and clumsily brought his hand up to drag it away when a smell tickled at his nose.   
He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes slightly, more than a bit confused where it was coming from. It wasn’t even the smell of coffee, that at least would tell him that Dean was home and making a pot. It almost smelled like cinnamon and vanilla.   
He weighed how curious he was about the source of the smell and how tired he was and with a sigh he sat up and got off of the bed, there wasn’t anything urgent that needed to be done. He would see where it was coming from and go back to his nap.   
Stepping into the hallway he stopped and blinked, not entirely sure that he hadn’t actually fallen asleep as he finally took in the decorations that were wrapped along his hallway.   
Tinsel and wreaths and ornaments and ribbons were pressed into the walls and onto the doors. Lights were carefully wrapped around the door frames and when he glanced back at his own door he saw that his was wrapped too.   
Following his nose towards the scent he continued to walk, seeing more and more ornaments and more decorations as he got to the main room and then stopped.   
There, right in the center of the room, with the tables and chairs pushed back to make more room, stood a Christmas tree that was taller than him and decorated to the nines. He could see a spare pocket knife or the carving of the impala in there as well and on top was a picture of a grumpy looking Castiel lined with more lights but it was still a Christmas tree.   
“Sammy!” came Deans voice, breaking him out of his stupor. He jumped slightly and turned, seeing his brother coming out of the kitchen with a wide grin and a plate of what looked like cookies. “Thought you were never going to come down here.”  
Sam turned his head to look around the room. There were more lights and ribbons on the bookshelves and the pillars, he spotted a few mistletoe branches on the door frame and ceiling and he could smell something so delicious that it made his stomach grumble and his mouth water from the kitchen.   
“What is all of this?” he asked, turning in place to take everything in. “When did you have time to do this?”  
Dean was snickered as he started to eat the cookies from the plate and offered it to Sam who took it, still in slight shock. “Did everything today, was a bitch to get everything set up while you were gone and had to move faster than in my life but it was worth it to see your face.” he snickered once more. “Thought you caught me when you came home but you just walked right past everything to your room.”  
Sam flushed slightly as he nibbled on the cookie, this at least explained where the cinnamon was coming from. “I was tired.” he argued. “And I didn’t expect you to go all Martha Stewart on me.”  
Still snickering Dean shook his head and motioned with his hand. “C'mon, I got more stuff in the oven and I need you to taste test everything with me. There’s also hot chocolate brewing.”  
“Hot chocolate?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he followed his brother. “Don’t you think you’re kinda pushing at it Dean?”  
“It’s Christmas!” Dean defended, biting the top of another cookie and then using it to point at Sam. “We never had a chance to really celebrate it before, the last time we did I was going to hell. This time, little brother,” he reached out, took a piece of brownie from his collection, placed a scoop full of vanilla ice cream on top of it, and handed it to Sam. “We have a home and there’s nothing that pressing that’s knocking on our doors right now. We deserve and we’re going to, celebrate Christmas.”  
Sam accepted the brownie gratefully and snatched a fork from the collection, eating it slowly and savoring each bite. “I didn’t get you anything, I didn’t even realize it was Christmas.” he said in apology and held back his moans as best as possible, this brownie was delicious.  
Dean waved away his words. “Presents ain’t the point here, the point is good food, good company, you and me I mean, and the fact that we have a home to do this in. We don’t need presents. Besides,” he knelt down and peered into the oven to see whatever he was cooking in there. “You’re my present this year and every year before and every year after.”  
“You’ve been watching too many Christmas movies.” Sam said to try to cover up the blush on his face despite how pleased and happy he was at hearing the words.   
Dean shrugged. “What can I say? I couldn’t sleep and there was nonstop Christmas movies. By the way, if we have to, we can do a killer house ‘Home Alone’ style.”  
Later, after the sweets and the ribbing and what seemed like limitless hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and caramel they finally managed to move into Deans room to watch whatever was on. Dean had grinned and set the channel to more Christmas movies, the both of them groaning at the cheesy moments and nudging at each other when there were siblings or romantic interests on the screen.  
There was a radio playing, despite the fact that they were watching television Dean had left it on and Sam hadn’t had the heart to change it. It was on low and played in the background, sometimes barely audible and other times Sam could clearly make out the words.  
 _“Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Make the Yuletide gay.”_  
A thought occurred to Sam at that moment and he bit on the inside of his cheek, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eye before he came to a decision.  
“Hold on, be right back.” Sam said, kissing Deans cheek and feeling his heart beat faster in his chest at what he was thinking.   
Dean gave a grunt and nod, not moving his eyes away from the television.  
Sam smiled to cover up his nerves and walked back to his room, his fingers twitching at his sides. Once he reached the room he gently closed the door behind him and made a beeline for the third drawer in his nightstand, carefully taking something out of it.   
Biting his lip hard enough to feel an ache he looked around and spotted a newspaper on his desk. Grabbing the scotch tape he quickly wrapped it, his fingers shaking the entire time. It was a bit lopsided but it did its job.   
Taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down he walked back to Deans room, clutching the package tightly. Before he could try to talk himself out of it he sat back down on the side of Deans bed and stared at him.  
Dean turned his head almost automatically when Sam entered, raising an eyebrow at him. “You alright?” he asked, jokingly but his eyes serious. “You look like you’re going to puke.”  
Sam nodded, not quite trusting his voice at the moment. Instead, he wordlessly held out his package.   
Dean gave a small laugh when he saw the newspaper wrapping and the shape. “Didn’t go far with the packaging, huh Sammy?” he teased as he placed his beer to the side, his eyes going to Sams face and back. “Thought you said you didn’t get me anything.”  
Sam brought one shoulder up and then back down, still biting his lip. Dean took the package from him and he let it slip through his fingers despite how much he wanted to snatch it back.   
Dean weighed the package in his hands, raising his eyebrow higher. “What is this?” he asked, a bit amused and a bit concerned. “Okay, seriously, do you need a bucket? Did we overdo it with the sweets?”  
Sam shook his head, heart beating faster and faster in his chest as he watched his brother.   
_“From now on, our troubles will be miles away. Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, Gather near to us, once more.”_  
Throwing one more concerned look at Sam Dean started to open it, sliding his fingers into the flaps and nails pulling at the tape before simply ripping the paper. Once he finally peeled it all away and the opened package sat in his hand he froze, his eyes wide and his mouth parted. “Sammy.”  
“I want you to have it.” Sam finally managed to say, feeling his entire body shake slightly. “Its yours Dean.”  
It took a moment but Dean reached out and reverently touched the slightly faded golden metal, the slightly frayed leather cord. Finally, he reached out and took it out of the paper, letting it fall to the bed as he stared at the amulet he had thrown away over five years ago.   
“Sammy.” he breathed out, eyes pinned on it. “Sam, I-”  
“Its yours, no one elses.” Sam said, watching Dean carefully and silently hoping, hoping for what he wasn’t completely sure of but something.   
_“Through the years we all will be together. If the fates allow. So hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”_  
Dean closed his eyes and closed his hand around the amulet, bringing the fist up to his eyes to press back whatever tears may have gathered there. When he opened them once more they were shining slightly and his smile was wavering but there all the same.   
“You sure?” he asked, his voice gruff and filled with his own hope, remorse, and always, always present love.   
Sam nodded. “I’m sure.” he said softly.  
With that Dean nodded and slid the amulet back on, letting it drop against his chest in a comforting weight that he hadn’t realized just how badly he had missed having there.  
“Thank you Sam.” he whispered, brushing his hand over his eyes once more. “I love it.”  
Clearing his throat he stared at his brother and smiled, moving closer he reached out and cupped the others face, pressing their lips together in a soft careful and loving kiss before breaking apart and keeping their foreheads pressed together.   
“Merry Christmas Sammy.” Dean said in a low, loving voice.   
“Merry Christmas Dean.” Sam whispered back, holding onto Dean tightly.   
_“And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.


End file.
